Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* es egal a me = I don't care, it's all the same to me **en esta caso, on nesesa un sujeto per la verbo (ce es egal con ce?). posable "tota es egal a me" o "los es egal a me". me sujeste ance alga cosa como "cualce tu vole" (o sola "cualce" - whatever!) e "no importa (per me)". nota ance ce nos ave ja "me no cura". "ci cura?" es ance bon (como "ci sabe?"). **Me pensa ce esta es un caso como "es bon", do la verbo refere jeneral a la situa. Simon **esce un cosa singular (la situa) pote es "egal" (nontransitiva)? **La situa es un eleje entre du states posable. Estas es egal entre se. Simon **me pensa ce tu estende la sinifia de "egal" ultra la punto de rompe! tu mesma dise "estas es egal entre se." jorj ***Si, esta du states. Me no vide per ce la sujeto ometeda debe es sempre singular. E nos ave ja "un egal" per "a tie, a draw". Ma si tu preferi baldoni "es egal a me", no problem. Simon ***la sujeto de "es egal" no es ometeda - la frase no ave un sujeto. ave sola la aveni, indicada par la verbo. la aveni no pote es du states. on pote dise "los es egal a me", do "los" refere a la du o plu posables. ****Posable. Esta deveni un demanda filosofial. En esperanto, on dise "tio estas egala por mi", do "tio" (acel) refere a la du posables. Ma "tio" es no simple "acel cosa individual e contable", ma "acel situa jeneral". Simon ***me demanda a me si "un egal" es un usa lojical per "tie, draw". "la puntos es egal" es lojical, e on pote estende metaforal a "la juores es egal". ma "la max es egal" no es lojical. egal a ce? ance, "draw" no es la mesma idea como "tie", car el no es un caso de puntos. ****Per ce no simple estende la sinifia de "egal" per permete esta? Si "egal" ave no sensa cuando on parla de sola un cosa, lasa nos dona un sensa a el! Simon ***Tu ia sujesta "cualce tu vole". Esce "cualce" es usable como un pronom relatal? La gramatica e disionario no mensiona esta posable. ***me intende "cualce ce tu vole". ma me demanda a me si cualce no pote es usada como un pronom relatal. ce tu pensa? ****Evidente "cualce" es "cual ce" a orijin, donce "cualce ce" pare alga fea. An tal, "cualce" sinifia aora "any", donce "cualce ce" es lojical e coreta. Nos debe deside asi si nos preferi segue la etimolojia o la lojica interna. Personal, me pensa ce me preferi "cualce ce tu vole". Si "cualce" deveni relatal, la lingua deveni plu complicada. Simon ****me acorda. * vade a = go to, attend (regularly) **me demanda a me si esta es nesesada. la idea de regulalia es comunicada par la pluralia de la ojeto, no? "me atenda la festa" (un ves) e "me atende festas" (a multe veses, regulal). plu, "atende regulal" es un posable. a la otra lado, "vade a" es un bon sinonim per "atenda". **Me ia pensa ce "atende" es un ata mental, e no un sinonim de "es presente a". Simon **a, si! donce "vade a" es bon e nesesada - ma me no vide la nesesa de "(regularly)". jorj **Me ia pone "(regularly)" per desambigui (sin susede) la verbo "attend" :-) Simon **mmm... posable (an event) o (e.g. a concert) ta es plu bon? jorj **"Attend a concert" sinifia "es presente a un conserta", no "vade a un conserta". Ma si on "attend a school", on vade ala a la plu dias. Sola esta crea la metafor. Simon **me no pote vide el, ma me pensa ce el no es un problem grande. "attend (regularly)" es bon. ***If I'm currently attending a concert, I can't say "I'm going to a concert". But if I'm currently attending a school, I can say "I go to this school". This is because attending a school is a habitual occurrence, that takes place day after day after day, and on each of those days I literally have to go (make the journey) to school. Simon ***me segue. * ajuntada * Es mal ce "presta" sinifia no sola "lend" ma anace "borrow". Si un "prestor" pote es o un "lender" o un "borrower", comunica clar es apena posable! (En la linguas romanica on usa trucos varios per evita esta confusa.) Me sujesta "dona un presta" e "prende un presta"; "un donapresta" e "un prendepresta". Un otra idea es ajunta prefisas: "apresta" (lend) e "depresta" (borrow). Simon **si, esta es serta un ambigua nonesesada! me sujeste "empresta" per "borrow" e "emprestor" per "borrower", seguente portuges. jorj ***me era: me ia pensa de la usa de em- en "emprunter". jorj ** En franses on ave du parolas per portuges "emprestar"(um empréstimo): "prêter" (conceder um empréstimo = dona un presta) e "emprunter" (pedir um empréstimo = prende un presta), con la sustantivas "un prêt" e "un emprunt", an se final es la mesma ata videda de du puntos de vista oposante... Vera es plu clar segue engles e franses... Nos ta pote usa "un presta" per la cuantia a lado de "apresta/depresta" per la atas e atores (aprestor/deprestor)... Ma es ce "a" e "de" es prefisas en elefen?... Patric ** "A" e "de" no es prefisas produinte, ma los apare en multe parolas per fa distinguis (dormi, adormi; pone, depone; etc). Me no pensa ce nos nesesa tre parolas (presta, apresta, depresta), ma sola un per la dona e un per la prende. Me disionario portuges implica ce "emprestar" indica sola la dona. "Apresta" es simil a "aprende", ma probable el no ave un analoja esata en la linguas romanica. Simon ** Tu es coreta. "apresta" es "pedir emprestado/fazer um empréstimo"... Patric **posable nos debe usa "dona un presta" e "prende un presta" per la verbos, e "creditor" (ja en la disionario) e "detor" (no en la disionario) per la persones? o posable nos pote usa "presta/prestor" per la un, e alga otra cosa per la otra? ce es la plu comun/natural sinifia per "presta/prestor"? me crede "lend, lender". donce, nos pote usa "prende/reseta un presta" e "detor" per "borrow/borrower". jorj **"Creditor" e "detor" es eselente per prestas nonfinansial, ma no tan bon per otra prestas. (E un caso estrema: linguas "borrow" parolas la un de la otra, ma los no deveni detores.) ***me ta dise "linguas prende parolas la un de la otra". los no intende redona los. :-) jorj **Me acorda ce "presta" debe ave la sinifia de dona, ce es la plu fundal de la du cosas. Posable nos pote dise "me pote fa tu presta tu telefon a me?", ma el es alga longa e complica. ***me ta dise "presta tu telefon a me, per favore". o "tu ta presta tu telefon a me?" jorj **"Donor de presta" e "prendor de presta" no es mal. Ma si on scrive un documento sur la bancos, e on parla multe de "government borrowing", la espresa "reseta de prestas par la governa" es nonconveninte longa. Simon ***me ta dise "la prestas a la governa" per "government borrowing" jorj ** Si me nesesa mone, me demanda un presta a vos e vos fa un presta a me, vos presta mone a me. Vos es me prestores o creditores e me es vos "detor" o "debitor" car me ave un deta ce es la mone ce vos ia presta a me, no ia dona... Es ce nos besona otra parolas plu? Patric **me acorda. ma nos debe ajunta "detor". jorj **Esce "a borrower of books" es un detor? Simon ** Cisa nos pote dise "prestante" (ci dona) e "prestor" (ci prende) ? tal, nos pote dise ce ci prende un libro prestada es la prestor... Patric ***Acel ta es multe confusante. La difere normal entre "-or" e "-ante" es simple ce "-or" indica un person, e "-ante" indica un cosa. Simon **"un prendor de libros prestada"? en espaniol e catalan, los usa parolas como nos "usa" per "borrow" (books, etc): "un usor de libros prestada"? en engles, nos dise ance "may I use your book?" "usa" es plu temporar ce "prende". ***"Usa" es un bon idea per la casos nonfinansial. Simon ** Alora cisa: "presta"(dona temporar) e "prunta"(prende temporar) ? (nota ce relata un presta bancal, on no dona temporal ma vende!) Patric *** Si. Cuando la bancos presta, los an no posese la mone ce los presta. Los crea la mone como un cuantia astrata en la conta de la prendor. E a pos, los espeta ce la prendor va repaia acel cuantia, con interesa. Cuasi tota mone en la mundo es aora creada en esta manera, donce la mone per repaia la interesa no esiste. La resulta es ce la plu persones es aora sclavos de deta, e los nesesa compete contra otras sola per gania la mone per vive. La istoria de la bancos es un trajedia triste. Simon **me nota ce, en bresonica, "lend" es "prestan" e "borrow" es "amprestan". pote nos usa "empresta" per "borrow"? jorj ** Touché! Esa forma "-an" per infinitiva es de bresonica "unida plen" (peurunvan) cual me no usa... Me scrive "presta" e "ampresta", plu prosima a elefen donce (presta/empresta)... Patric **bon. es oce per tu, Simon? jorj **Si, me gusta "presta" e "empresta". Simon **ajuntada Sujestas levada par tradui la capitol sinco de Alisia * spasio sin arbores = \n clearing **prado? ***Esce un prado no es plu grande, como un campo? "Clearing" sujesta a me un spasio relativa peti. Simon ***posable "spasio abrida"? o pradeta? o campeta? jorj ***Me gusta "pradeta". Ance "glade" en engles. Simon *ajuntada * indignant = ? **"nonpardonante"? "odios"? "ofendeda"? **"Indignant" es "coler car on es tratada a modo nonjusta". "Odios" pare tro forte. "Nonpardonante" no pertine multe, en me opina. "Ofendeda" es bon, ma el no ave la sinifia esata de "indignant". "Indignant" esiste en la linguas romanica. Simon **posable "indiniada", con la verbo "indinia"? o "indinida", con la verbo "indini" - paralel a "dini" per "dignify" (de "dinia" - /a worthy, de "dinia" - /n dignity)? jorj **"Indiniada" pare plu bon, an como un radis. "Dignity" no es simple la state de "worthy" (= merita), ma la state de "worthy of honor or respect". "Dini" es posable bon per "dignify" (dinia + -i). Simon *me ia ajunta "indiniada" como un radis. la otras no pare tan bon.